Aleatorio
by Ahiru-san
Summary: Colección de drabbles y viñetas varias.
1. 1

Ahiru-san siempre ha sido inconstante al publicar, por eso no es raro que a veces me aparezca de la nada y suba fics aleatorios.

¿Qué es esto? Pues... una compilación de drabbles y viñetas de Haikyuu. Aquí publicaré todas las ideas random que se me vayan ocurriendo. Creo que no hace falta explicar mucho más.

La idea del primer cap la tenía pensada hace mucho, pero mi inspiración es traicionera, caprichosa e imprevisible. La odio (?) Bueh, en fin.

Gracias por leer :)

* * *

Los chicos del Karasuno habían ido de visita a la escuela Nekoma, como muchas otras veces, por un partido amistoso.

En una de esas, Nishinoya se apartó del grupo principal y se escabulló para recorrer el edificio a su aire. Por casualidad, halló la bodega de la orquesta sinfónica, cuya puerta habían olvidado cerrar. Sin ninguna discreción, entró y examinó los diversos instrumentos musicales que se encontraban allí guardados.

Pocos minutos más tarde, fue encontrado por Hinata.

—¡Noya-san! Los demás preguntaban por ti, ¿qué estabas haciendo?

—¡Ah! ¡Shouyou! —contestó—. Solo estaba paseando, pero ¡mira lo que encontré! —exclamó, haciendo un amplio gesto con el brazo, enseñándole su descubrimiento.

—¡Oooooooh! —gritó, sorprendido, observando todo con ojos curiosos—. ¿Qué es este lugar? —Atravesó el umbral y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Nishinoya le explicó de manera breve a qué estaba destinado aquel cuarto y se dedicó a mostrarle algunos instrumentos: un saxofón, una trompeta, una tuba, una flauta traversa, un tambor, un contrabajo…

Hinata se emocionó.

—Oye, ¿y si tocamos algo? —se le ocurrió de pronto a Yuu.

—¿Eh? ¿No pasa nada si lo hacemos? Digo… ¿y si nos descubren?

El líbero rio.

—No va a pasar nada, Shouyou —aseguró—, no te preocupes. Confía en mí —le dijo, poniendo una voz muy seria y grave.

Los ojos de Hinata brillaron. Era una de las pocas personas que podía tomarse en serio las frases "heroicas" de Noya.

—¡Sí! —asintió.

—Voy a probar con este saxofón —declaró el mayor, sacando dicho instrumento de su funda—. Tengo un amigo que me enseñó a tocar una canción para saxo.

—¿Cuál?

Sonrió con malicia.

—Una muy popular. Veamos si la reconoces.

* * *

En el piso inferior, Daichi, quien comenzaba a preocuparse al no encontrar por ningún lado a Noya y a Hinata, sintió ruidos extraños y sospechó que podría tratarse de ellos, aunque rezó en su fuero interno para que no fuera así.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la bodega, Nishinoya tocaba _Careless Whisper_ con impericia, pero muy motivado. Hinata lo acompañaba desafinando con un clarinete.

De pronto, alguien abrió la puerta.

—¡Conque aquí estaban, enanitos! —exclamó Kuroh, con una amplia sonrisa burlona. Detrás de él pudieron ver a Kenma y a Lev—. Su capitán los estaba buscando. Están en problemas —y esto último lo pronunció con un tono cantarín.

Se estaban divirtiendo tanto que olvidaron que si hacían mucho ruido, sería más fácil que los pillaran con las manos en la masa.

Para más remate, instantes después apareció Daichi.

—¡NISHINOYA! ¡HINATA!

Ambos se quedaron paralizados al oír aquel grito y ver el rostro de Sawamura, cuya furia podía sentirse a varios metros de distancia. Se encogieron, aterrados, y fueron reprendidos a toda voz por matar el arte y por meterse en lugares donde no tenían permitido entrar.

—Me sorprende que Shouyou haya hecho algo tan tonto —comentó Kenma en voz alta. Apoyó la espalda en la pared del pasillo y puso la vista en el piso.

Lev no podía parar de reírse de ellos.


	2. 2

Por todo el edificio se pudo escuchar el timbre que anunciaba el término de la primera clase del día y el comienzo del recreo. Yachi salió por la puerta muy contenta y fue a buscar a Hinata a su salón. Al entrar y encontrarlo con la cabeza apoyada sobre el pupitre y los brazos colgando a los costados del cuerpo, le preguntó qué ocurría. El chico emitió un gruñido.

—No quiero decirlo —habló, entre abrumado y perturbado.

Su novia lo miró con preocupación.

—¿Estás seguro? Puede que te sientas mejor si me cuentas.

Hinata levantó la cabeza tan solo unos centímetros, con la mirada perdida.

* * *

Tras haber terminado su carrera universitaria y haber mantenido durante años una hermosa relación, Kageyama anunció su compromiso matrimonial con Valentina, quien era nada más ni nada menos que un balón de vóleibol.

Poco tiempo después, se casaron en la iglesia.

—… Y con el poder que se me ha conferido, yo, el padre Azumane, bendigo vuestra unión. Os declaro marido y mujer. Puede aventar a la novia.

Kageyama, radiante de alegría, le quitó el velo a Valentina y la lanzó por los aires. Todos los invitados se levantaron de sus asientos y vitorearon la concreción del matrimonio. Dejándose llevar por la emoción del momento, Tanaka se quitó la chaqueta y la hizo girar por encima de su cabeza, recibiendo un sermón por parte de Sawamura.

Luego, Kageyama y Valentina pasaron su luna de miel en una apacible playa.

—Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo —declaró el recién casado, sintiéndose como todo un triunfador mientras él y su amada tomaban sol acostados en sendas sillas reclinables. Se acomodó los lentes oscuros y tomó un sorbo de limonada.

Sin embargo, su felicidad no duró mucho, puesto que un fatídico día, mientras jugaban en la arena, Valentina se pinchó con la gruesa espina de un cactus —no pregunten de dónde salió, eso nadie lo sabe— y murió desinflada. Kageyama la abrazó y lloró a gritos, arrodillado a los pies de aquella enorme y peligrosa planta desértica, devastado.

—¡VALENTINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Quedó viudo a sus veintitrés años, y sufrió mucho aquella pérdida.

Todos sus amigos asistieron al funeral. Sugawara fue el encargado de la sepultura, mientras que Azumane Asahi, el mismo cura que los casó, se encargó de rezar unas palabras para que el alma de Valentina pudiera descansar en paz.

* * *

—¿Eso fue lo que soñaste? —preguntó Hitoka, casi tan perturbada como Shouyou.

—Sí. Ni siquiera sé por qué lo soñé, fue tan raro…

—Pues… no sé qué decirte. Pobre Kageyama-kun…

Hinata soltó un quejido.

—Siento que hoy no podré concentrarme en la práctica por culpa de esto —masculló, tapándose la cabeza con los brazos.

* * *

Más tarde, cuando llegó la hora de ir al gimnasio por el entrenamiento de vóleibol, Hinata y Yachi vieron entrar a Kageyama. El muchacho frunció el gesto y dio media vuelta, ignorándolo, mientras que la chica se acercó a él y colocó una mano sobre su hombro, dirigiéndole una mirada llena de compasión.

—Kageyama-kun, muchos ánimos —le deseó—. Trata de ser fuerte.

Tobio la penetró con la mirada, sin comprender por qué demonios le estaba diciendo eso.

* * *

 **Nota :**

-Decidí que el balón se llamaría Valentina porque así haría un juego de palabras con la pronunciación de las palabras _"volley"_ y "vóleibol" en japonés: "baree" y "bareebooru" respectivamente. La pronunciación del nombre Valentina en japonés sería "barentina". En fin, quería que supieran que el nombre no fue escogido al azar xD

Mil gracias a **Japiera** por querer motivarme a escribir esta viñeta :)


	3. 3

Se había pasado todo el día observándolo, aguardando, buscando el momento preciso.

Montones de inconvenientes surgían una y otra vez, frustrantes obstáculos que le impedían realizar su cometido. El tiempo transcurría con una lentitud tal que su tormento interior, provocado por la tensión y el sentimiento de culpa, no hacía más que intensificarse.

No lo consiguió en la mañana a primera hora. Tampoco en los recreos ni durante la hora del almuerzo.

Kageyama era su amigo y tenía derecho a saberlo. _Debía_ enterarse. Y como nadie más parecía darse cuenta, había recaído en él la responsabilidad de informarlo al respecto. ¿Quién más lo haría, si no?

Esperó, esperó y esperó, rezando en su fuero interno para que nadie más lo notara.

Y entonces, como por benevolencia de alguna fuerza mística o ser superior, aquella tarde le fue concedida la ocasión ideal: lo encontró solo en el baño de varones, lavándose las manos con el agua del grifo.

—Kageyama —pronunció Hinata, muy serio—, tengo que decirte algo.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó el colocador, entornando los ojos.

El pelirrojo tragó saliva. Después de todo lo que le había costado, de todas las dificultades que atravesó, de las veces que tuvo que morderse la lengua por miedo a meter la pata hasta el fondo, por fin lo tenía en frente, lejos de oídos y miradas indiscretas; sin embargo, las palabras se habían atorado en su garganta. No sabía cómo decirlo sin que sonara terriblemente mal, pero era consciente de que no tenía opción y de que sería lo mejor para él. Sí, tenía que hacerlo ya. Lo más probable es que aquella fuese su última oportunidad. Sintió cómo empezaban a sudarle las manos y se le aceleraba el corazón a causa de los nervios…

—¡Dilo de una vez! —exigió Tobio, impacientándose.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Es que tienes la cremallera abierta! —exclamó.

Kageyama se sonrojó con violencia y se subió la cremallera del pantalón de inmediato.

—¡¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes, idiota?! —le reclamó, avergonzado.

—¡Po-Porque siempre nos interrumpían o tenías algo que hacer! —se excusó.

—¡Cállate, idiota! ¡Idiota, Hinata idiota!

* * *

No pregunten, solo se me ocurrió y quise publicarlo xD

Para la próxima espero traer algo menos tonto (?)


End file.
